


At the Green Dragon

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Gap-filler, Friendship, Gen, Over 300 Word Drabble, The Green Dragon Inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo Baggins and his friends stop by the Green Dragon inn in the village of Bywater. These are the events that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Green Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , as the trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. I own the plot, original characters, etc.

It was evening at the Green Dragon inn. Lots of merry laughter and kegs of ale were displayed for all to see. But none were more pleased to be at the Green Dragon then the curly brown haired gentle-hobbit Frodo Baggins. Yes, this was a most joyous time.

“Come on, cousins,” Frodo’s cousin Pippin Took, a golden haired hobbit, announced to him and their other brown haired hobbit mate Merry Brandybuck. “Dancing on tables sounds like fun.”

“Fun in your definition doesn’t suit ours.” Merry was already half drunk and nearly sleepy-eyed.

“All right. One song, but we’re heading back to Bag End afterwards,” Frodo said. He was a little drunk, but still sober enough to not slur his words.

“All right!” Pippin said, leaping onto the table. He began his tune. “My barrels are full of keg, my songs lifting me up high, there’s no finer maiden in town, than Diamond – fair Diamond – Took.”

“That’s the encore,” Merry said, stolidly.

“There’s other verses,” said the sandy-haired hobbit, Sam Gamgee.

“Come on. Let’s have another tune,” Frodo said. “Or the same tune.” He asked Pippin, “Pippin, you’re not sending love letters to Diamond, are you?”

“Maybe a little,” Pippin said, jumping down from the table, only to nearly collapse on the floor.

“We’ll follow you back to Bag End,” Merry said, dragging his and Frodo’s youngest cousin out of the Green Dragon inn.

“Have a goodnight, lads.” Rosie Cotton said.

“Goodnight,” Sam and Frodo said at the same time.

When they reached Bag End, Frodo opened the door for Merry and Pippin. Their youngest cousin snored as his head reached the pillow. Frodo understood then it was time for bed, but not without a cup of tea, which he poured for himself and for Merry. They were last ones up, before the two decided to go to bed. By then, the full moon was out. But Frodo didn’t mind this. He was happy to be home and for the enormous headache he and his cousins would share.

Still, Frodo couldn’t wait for another round of ale at the Green Dragon. In short, he was happy that he and his cousins returned to Bag End safe and sound.


End file.
